Evil Superman
Evil Superman is an antagonist in the'' Superfriends''. Unlike his good counterpart, he is extremely ruthless and manipulative, so he likes to spread chaos and ruin other people's lives. He is also the leader of the Super Enemies and a wanted criminal. He was voiced by the late Danny Dark. History Superman and his allies cause trouble in his dimension such as flooding a town by breaking the dam and making Mt.Vesuvius erupt. He managed to get to his good counterpart's world after Mt. Vesuvius erupted and his good counterpart ended up in the evil Superman's dimension. Seeing the opportunity, he poses his as his good counterpart and tries take over the world. He tricks the Superfriends and starts robbing a bank truck and the gold bank. Batman and Robin heard about it and fought Superman and realized he's from another dimension. Superman looked up Batman and Robin in an armored trucked and left to spread mayhem. Evil Superman later went to Saudi Arabia and took over the oil resereves. He's ransoming it for the money supply of the entire Earth. Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman and Robin went to the oil reserves and fought Evil Superman. They managed to put a fight against the Evil Superman but couldn't defeat since he was too strong. Evil Superman was defeated when Superman put antimatter into the volcano causing them to go back to their own universe. Evil Superman returned to his dimension and was angry at his teammates for ruining his chances of taking over his good counterpart's world. Powers and Abilities Like his good counterpart, he has super strength, speed and flight. Evil Superman also has heat vision and can melt metal shut. He can be presumbly weakened through kryptonite as implied by the cops in his dimension when they used it on Superman mistakened him for his evil counterpart. Evil Superman is also invulnerable that bullets bounce off him. Physical Appearance His appearance is almost as similar as his counterpart, except his costume is black, his skin is pale, and his eyes are red. Trivia *Evil Superman is the only member of the Super Enemies to technically have faced all of the Super Friends (Superman indirectly). *Evil Superman exclaims "Great Satan!" instead of his good counterpart who instead says "Great Scott!" *Evil Superman is the closest thing in the Superfriends to Ultraman. *Evil Superman's origin is unknown through it's possible he shares the same origin as Ultraman though Ultraman is immune to kryptonite. It's also unknown if his identity is Clark Kent. *When the evil Superman was contacting his teammates, he implies that it wasn't his first time causing Mt. Vesuvius to erupt. *Although it's a child show, it's possible that evil Superman killed some people by causing Vesuvius to erupt and along with his teammates flooding a town. *The ending of his one and only appearance indicated that the Super Friends would return to that alternate universe and defeat the Super Enemies. Unlike the world of the Crime Syndicate, this world was not morally inverted, and the villains' winning was not pre-ordained. Category:Superman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sadists Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Aliens Category:Trickster Category:Leader Category:Hegemony Category:Blackmailers Category:Imprisoned Category:Liars Category:Game Changer Category:Murderer Category:Humanoid Category:Power Hungry Category:Inconclusive Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Brutes Category:Homicidal Category:Satanism